Inhuman
by elitemassacre6
Summary: Rachel has been living a lie, when she realizes it's time to tell the women she loves, she bets all of their happiness against the promises they made to to all ways love and accept each other. Obviously AU, and includes an OC.
1. Chapter 1

So this chapter is also a part of my drabbles collection, and someone suggested that I give it it's own fic. I wrote a second chapter for it over a year ago, and completely lost it in all the random drabbles and ideas and files. I've just found it, so I thought I'd go ahead and start that fic. Enjoy.

The lies that have built a vivid picture of her factitious life are slowly being peeled away. To be honest, she's more than a little afraid that soon enough, all that will remain is the truth. It is a fairly recent development for her to be deeply concerned about that.

Making the three girls who have caused her to consider this place worth the possibiity of the end of her life forget they ever knew her isn't something she wants. But it's haunting her, thinking about the lack of recognition in their eyes, the absense of the love she's come to rely on to keep her breathing.

Her desire to live was all but extinguished when she came to Lima alone and broken, emptied of all the good in her not so human life. It only got worse once she procured the house and enrolled herself into school. She knew humans showed plenty of ill will to others of their species, but she was plenty surprised to learn that this method of behavior was also evident in children.

The way the three girls she could now say she loved had attacked her almost exclusively had caused her to take a closer look, and though many a time she considered leaving because of their very personal brand of torture, Rachel saw something in Santana, Brittany, and Quinn that drove her to persist.

She looked up at them now, catching eyes the color of a late, lonely night. Rachel could see the ever present fear in her. Fear of turning out to be exactly the person those who didn't have the pleasure of truly loving her thought she was. A whore, a bitch, un-lovable, unloving, undeserving of honest and innocent Brittany. Fear of being hurt by someone else she loved and trusted.

Rachel looked down again, this was going to hurt.

"Rachel whatever you have to tell us, we love you, it won't change anything, okay? We promise." Brittany reached out, long slim fingers caressing soft cinnamon skin. Diamond clear sapphire eyes softened for a moment while the blonde dropped her hand.

"Look, if this is some thing where you try to let me down easy or something, I don't need it, okay? Just say what you need to say."

"Quinn, please stop. That isn't what this is, I love you okay? We all do, baby. I would never hurt you intentionally. There's nothing wrong with you at all. I know that's what you're thinking, but I love you just as muh as I love Tana and Britt. Your fears about the three of us wanting to be together without you aren't true." Quinn narrowed her eyes, a delicate eyebrow lifting above golden orbs . Rachel frowned. Under other circumstances, she wouldn't even think about reading her girlfriends mind.

"How did you do that?"

"Did you really think that, Q?" Santana asked, her fear converting into pain.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" Brittany asked, eyes widened. Rachel had wondered for a few months after meeting the leggy blonde if she too was not of human origin. Brittany was in fact human, but her ability to read into people's actions and body language was beyond normal.

"I...I am not human! That is what I needed to tell you all. Okay?!" Rachel yelled, stepping back from the girls as three sets of eyes widened to varying degrees. The diminutive brunette listened in as Quinn questioned in her head whether she was awake, or if Rachel was lying to hide the truth of the three girls she called berrittana in her head. Rachel broadcasted to her without thinking.

'That isn't true. I already told you that, Quinn. Please stop trying to find nonexistent faults in yourself. I love you, baby. I couldn't live without any of you. It's why I had to do this.' Quinn visibly shook her head, looking up at Rachel in controlled panic.

"Oh god, she's not lying! She was just in my head!" Santana grabbed Brittany and Quinn's wrist, pulling them back towards the door.

"Really, Rae? Told you Santana. Told you. Talk to me too!"

'I'm so sorry for the lies. I didn't mean to hurt any of you. I came here to hide away, protect myself. But the three of you...were always attacking me, and when I found you behind the girls you pretended to be, I couldn't help the way I fell. I love you, Quinn, Brittany, Santana. I was so afraid to tell you. Afraid that you would react negatively.'

"Get out of their heads you freak! I can't believe you would do this to us! Lie after lie after lie. Why didn't you just fucking...i don't know...zap us when we were treating you like shit? It couldn't have hurt worse than this-"

"I still love you Rach, i'll help keep your secret too." Santana pulled a pouting Brittany further away as she and Quinn backed into the foyer.

"Please! I can't live without the three of you! I won't! Santana please. Stop and think about this. Last year when we watched I Am Number Four you said you'd be okay being with an alien. I remember. I thought that, that if I had to courage and need to tell you, you would be okay, that you'd still love me. I need you to still love me. I need you and Quinn both to say it, please. Please." Two blondes wrestled themselves free of the tallest brunette in the room, holding a thankful alien girl in their arms as they reaffirmed their love for her. Santana stood her back to the door, car keys in hand. Rachel whimpered as she locked it, once again having to pull out abilities she'd make sure to keep secret.

"I love you. I do. I'm not a robot, there's no switch for to just flick. But I'm not sure I can deal with this. I know what I said, but you know me and my fucking mouth. I never thought you'd be standing in front of me telling me you aren't from this planet. I'm sorry. But I don't think I can do this." The latina wiped the tears from her eyes when Rachel started to sob, collapsing to her knees.

"Then go. All of you can go. I won't take them from you, and visa...visa versa. If I have to let you go, I will. My fathers told me once that I could use this erase my own memories of people if it was necessary." She held up the thin, six inch visual memory modifier left to her by those she had long since lost. All three girls were in front of the door now, Brittany, kneeling down to run a hand through dark hair.

"Were you going to do that to us? Make us forget we said no?" Santana asked

"No. Make you forget you ever knew me. That I ever existed. Sell the house, erase my records from the school. Erase my presence from the minds of those who've heard of me or seen me. disappear, try to live with a destroyed heart. I expect...that I would fail, that in the end, I would end my life. Just please let me explain this, let me show you I'm the same person you've known."

"I'm sorry...I don't want you to hurt. I don't want to forget you. I don't want you to forget us. But what you're asking of us it too much. It's my job to protect the two of them, it alway has been. I just never thought it would be you I was protecting them from." Santana pulled the other two away and waited until Rachel unlocked the door. disappearing behind it when she did.

"Santana please!"

"I'm sorry." Rachel slowly lifted the memory editor from the floor, placing it over her eyes. When she heard the car pull away she pressed the button on the side, activating the interface that she operated with her mind.

'I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. I am leaving Lima, Ohio for New York tomorrow morning. No one in the town has ever heard of me or met me, with the exception of Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, and Brittany Pierce. Erase all other memory indents.' Rachel frowned when the word completed appeared.

'I am in love with Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. They do not love me enough to stay. Their denial of me hurts, but my heart is not broken. Imprint.' Complete

'The house is for sale, all communication is to be done via internet, transfer of funds through bank accounts. I have graduated from McKinley High. Verify.' Complete

'I can live without them. Imprint.' Complete


	2. Chapter 2

The way she feels when she finds them, stark reminders of a life she's all but forgotten, her reaction is to stop moving completely. So she's standing stock still in Written & Drawn bookstore, staring at three gorgeous girls who have yet to notice her. It's hard for her to ignore the desire to turn around, go home, and erase every trace of them in her mind. But she's fine. She's fine.

It's Quinn who turns first, looking for an employee. Those eyes, which still haunt the dreams of a now hard breathing Rachel, go wider than normal and then hazel eyes disappear as the blonde blinks, as if she expects Rachel to disappear.

The brunette knows it's to late to pretend that she erased them long ago, like she doesn't know the three women in front of her intimately.

"Rach...Rachel? What are you-nevermind...I know, this...this is your city..." It was Santana who turned next, then Brittany.

"Seriously, babe did you not find someone to help us y-" Santana stopped mid sentence, mouth hanging open when she laid eyes on Rachel. Brittany flung herself at the small brunette, long pale legs wrapped around her. Rachel held her up, spinning her round as the blonde celebrated their meeting.

"Hey Britt Britt! I missed you." Rachel set her down softly, grinning when lithe arms where wrapped around her next.

"Rae! I was just thinking about you. When we walked past a shop a few doors down and I saw this dress in the window and I thought you would totally love it. Check it out with me?" Rachel nodded, looking around and then held up her finger, walking away towards the front of the store. She didn't see what she was looking for.

"Sam?! Busy?!" She yelled out, from the back room she heard a no and called for the person to come help. The blonde came around the corner, her hand sliding around to Rachel's back without hesitation.

"What's up, babe? What'd you need help with?" The taller woman leaned down and placed a quick kiss across Rachel's full lips before speaking, looking across to the three women who stood stock still.

"Me and Britt are going down the street to Kelly's baby, I think those two need help finding something." Samantha looked up at the brunette and blonde across from them, she recognized their faces from the few pictures Rachel kept. Quinn and Santana. She huffed, but nodded.

"No prob. What can I help you with." Rachel and Brittany slipped away towards the front door, both quiet until they were on the street.

"I missed you, Rae." Brittany let out, snaking her fingers between Rachel's own.

"I know Britt. I missed you too. Show me the dress?" The blonde nodded excitedly, dragging a giggling Rachel behind her to the front of the dress shop.

Back in the shop, a hard jawed Santana trained ever dark eyes on the tall blonde standing before her with her arms crossed over her chest. It's Quinn that answers, eyes golden and openly vulnerable. Sam drops her arms, waiting for the other blonde to speak, searching the face of the woman that Rachel described perfectly. The hazel-eyed woman looks nervous and the store owner watches as Santana runs her hand through shoulder length hair, whispering quietly into her girlfriend's? ear.

"I heard through a friend that you have short-story journals by local writers in the community. I couldn't find them. I also wondered if I could submit stories to you?" Sam watches as a tan hand slips behind Quinn's back, tangling into the writer's own when the two skin tones meet.

"Yea. Rachel said you're an exceptional writer. If you have your comps with you I'll take them with me when we go home and read 'em. I don't think I have to tell you that if any of your stories mention where Rachel's from or what she can do I won't put them in the next journal." Two pairs of eyes went wide.

"She told you?!" Both girl's whisper yelled. Sam glared until they shut their mouths, walking away from them and towards the front counter. She reached under rich wood and pulled out a few copies of the latest journals. Waiting as Quinn reached into her bag to retrieve her own comp books, handing them over.

"Of course she did, we're engaged. You don't keep secrets like that from someone you're gonna marry." Sam grinned as Rachel breezed in through the front door with teal dress over her arm, Brittany flowing in behind her.

"Tell the story right baby. I told you before you proposed. Ready to go?" The blonde nodded disappearing into the back and reappearing wearing a leather biking jacket. She pointed at the register when another employee appeared from the back, slipping her hand into Rachel's, Quinn's books under her arm

"Bye David. I'll see you next week Britt." The two women walked out the front door, and moments later, the sound of a motorcycle could be heard. It's not as if Santana and Quinn expected a warm welcome, but to have Rachel ignore them completely hurt. For the millionth time over the last seven years, Santana regrets her decision. The ache in her eyes is already starting, and she quickly hands the new cashier twenty dollars before following a giggling Brittany and a quiet, pensive, Quinn. She ruined it for all of them. Ruined everything...because of her fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana was worried. They'd gotten back to the apartment, listening to Britt going on about how Rachel was almost exactly the same. But Quinn had already closed herself off, eyes never meeting either of theirs. The shorter blonde pulled sound cancelling headphones over her ears and opened the first notebook Rachel's...fiance had given her, relaxing in the window seat that looked out over the rest of their part of the city.

Really, Santana couldn't believe how much she'd fucked it up for all of them. She couldn't even recall what she'd been so afraid of. She'd just known she had to protect them. it was a promise she'd made when they were still basically kids.

But then again, she remembers the look on Rachel's face when Santana said she'd be okay with being with an alien after that movie. The way her eyes had gone wide. She'd said, 'promise?'. And so Santana promised her. Obviously she hadn't been aware of how close to home it was, or of the fact that she'd ever have to keep it.

The Latina had gone back to the house the next morning to apologize, to explain to Rachel that she was afraid, and confused, that she didn't mean it. She was more than surprised to see the for sale sign outside, and walked in to see the house completely empty. A week later and the house was sold. She never saw Rachel again. Never got to explain her self, fix her mistake. She cried for hours, laying there on the floor where the couch used to be. Quinn and Brittany came four hours later, and seeing everything gone, cried with her. They never saw Rachel again, not until today.

Would she get the chance to explain? Did she deserve a chance? Letting it go for now, she got up from the couch and passed a still silent Quinn to head into the bedroom where Britt looked like she was about to nap. The taller girl opened her arms for her and Santana fell into them, the tears falling the same way they had the day seven years ago.

"Shh, shh, San don't cry." The latina closed her eyes as a hand swept through her dark hair, soothing her the way Rachel used to.

"I fu-fucked everything up, Britt. Everything. I was just so afraid, and I didn't really understand. And she lied to us and..and I was so hurt, Britt. What...what was I supposed to do? What would you have done?" Brittany hummed out a shuddering breath before speaking.

"Forgiven her. On the spot. The same way she did us after all we did to her. Explain to her that we loved to matter who, or what, she was. But she seems happy, San. And Even though I know that none of us has ever stopped loving her, stopped needing her, if she's happy, she deserves for us to let her have that."


	4. Discovery

A/N: I forgot to mention this in chapter two, but Samantha looks like Amber Heard.

Asking Rachel's fiance for her phone number is not something Santana is enjoying. She knows she has to apologize, explain what happened and then unfortunately for her, Brittany, and Quinn let it go. But she can't do that if they don't at least talk. Even if Rachel want's to ignore her she has to explain. She has to.

"Why would I give you her phone number? So you can break her heart again? It isn't going down like that, Lopez. She may have seemed like she was unaffected by seeing the three of you yesterday but that isn't true. It's in my job description as fiance to protect her from pain and that's all talking to you will cause for her and she doesn't deserve to hurt anymore. Especially not as a result of something you've said or done. I think we both know she's had more than her fair share of that." Santana looked away, digging her nails into her palm. She deserved for someone to say this to her. She knew that.

"I just want her to know that I'm sorry I took them away from her. I want her to know that I realized my mistake the next day and i went back to her house and she wasn't there. Everything was gone...I just broke down. I called her phone and it was disconnected. God knows I don't deserve to see her, I never deserved her in the first place and I think I proved that with my trademark stupidity. But she deserves to know what happened. So if you won't give me her phone number I'll give you mine and can you give it to her? Please." Sam shook her head at herself. She would do it. If only because the Latina who looked like she was about to cry all over her desk was right. Rachel did deserve to know what happened if anything she was saying was true. Her baby could figure that out pretty easily.

"Fuck...okay fine. Sure I'll give her your number. And tell Quinn I'm putting her stories in the next journal. They were kind of amazing. Now can you get out?"

"What?"

"Rachel's coming so we can have lunch together and i don't want her to see you. It'll just make things worse. So just go okay. I'll give her your phone number and see that she calls you." The Latina wiped her eyes and stood, Samantha watching as she walked out of her office. Ten minutes later Rachel walked in, brown paper bag in her hand.

"Why was Santana here?"

"Umm..."

"I recognized her mental signature in the shop. What does she want?"

"She wanted your phone number so she could explain what happened. I tried to tell her no but she was like ten seconds away from genuinely crying all over my desk so I let her give me her phone number for you instead." Sam handed it over and Rachel set it aside, ignoring it.

"Like I wasn't there? I know what happened. I told her who I was and she walked away from me despite her promise that she would love me anyway."

"No, Rach you don't understand. She went back to the house the next day and found everything gone and just cried. I think she just wants to tell you that she made a mistake, that she regretted almost immediately."

"She went to the house and...I left the same night. I didn't think she'd ever come back or change her mind. I turned off the phone account and everything. They had no way to contact me. Oh god, If I had just stayed for a few more days." Sam lifted her fiance and set her in her lap, rubbing her back to calm her as best she could

"Baby you can't blame yourself. You were hurt and essentially grieving. No one can blame you for doing the same thing you did last time you lost someone. What else could you do?" Rachel shrugged from her position, face buried against the blonde's collarbone.

"I don't know. We both made mistakes. Like I shouldn't have ignored Quinn yesterday. She did nothing wrong. I asked her to go with Santana. I should not have treated her like she didn't want to stay with me when she did. I think...maybe I should sit down and talk with them both separately."

"I think maybe that's a good idea, Rach. It's time all this was resolved."

"I'm sorry I ruined lunch."

"You didn't. I love holding you, you know that. And you brought me taco's. It's perfect, babe. Oh, did I tell you? I'm putting Quinn's stuff in next month's journal. She's even better than you said."

"I'm glad to hear it. I guess I'll let you get back to work, beautiful. I have rehearsal's until four. Maybe we can go out for an early dinner, somewhere casual? I know you've been wanting to try that place that just opened up a few weeks ago, perhaps we can go there?"

"I would love to. I'll pick you up from the theater, Rach. I love you." The brunette got up then leaned down, pressing a firm kiss to her fiance's pink lips and then once she stood again, grabbing the scrap of paper that held Santana's phone number.

"I love you too, Samantha. So much." As Rachel left the bookstore and hailed a cab she wondered about meeting the girls. She worried about meeting Santana. How was she to know the other brunette would come back. The performer remembered the things Santana had said, calling her a freak in her anger and shock about her ability to speak directly into their minds had hurt. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the little scrap of paper and then her phone, dialing as a cab pulled up in front of her. She slid inside and gave the driver the adress for the theatre, putting the phone to her ear as it rang.

"Santana Lopez speaking."

"Hi. Santana it's Rachel." The brunette chewed on her lip and leaned back in her seat.

"Rach? I'm glad you called. I was afraid you wouldn't."

"Sam told me that you wanted to explain what happened. And..she said that you went back to the house the day after I left?"

"Yea...I thought I could tell you I'd just fucked up and fix things but you weren't there and everything was gone. I just..."

"Santana are you busy for lunch tomorrow? I think it would be a good Idea to sit down with both you and Quinn, but separately. I already have an appointment to go shopping with Britt next week, I'll talk to her then."

"Um...ok. No I'm off of work tomorrow and I don't have class until noon so maybe we can meet for breakfast? You probably know where Carter's is right? Around the corner from the book shop."

"Of course. How do you know of it?"

"We live in a brownstone right across the street from that place. It's how Britt found written and drawn for Quinn. You know how she likes to wonder."

"I do. So I'll meet you at ten at Carters tomorrow morning. Can you have Quinn call me on this number sometime later tonight? I don't finish rehearsals until four so preferably after then."

"Yea, of course I can. Bye Rach." Rachel hung up her phone as she handed over the fare and got out of her cab. She was nervous. She got the impression from Sam and through the media that sitting down to have a conversation with an ex was never easy. She hoped it would be. The last thing any of the four of them needed was more pain from each other.


End file.
